Artemis Fowl and Demons
by Moggetchan
Summary: So what happens when Artemis encounters his worst enemy EVER? No, it's not that evil demon bent on destoying the world as we know it, or the voices in his head...but...PUBERTY! Since when where girls so cute?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Konnichiwa! This is Mogget! Not Tiggermyk! But we are sharing an account! As you can tell I am very excited about this! It is my first fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy it! Artemis has a hard personality to capture, so I can only hope that I did it justice. Again, please enjoy!

Tiggermyk: Weirdo. /rolls eyes/

Mogget: Look who's talking. /rolls eyes right back/

Disclaimer – These characters are mostly not mine. Unfortunately. They are Eoin Colfers. Except for Artimys and the demons. They are mine.

Chapter One – Disaster Unveiled and Fears Shown

Artemis Fowl woke up from a deep sleep and stared at his ceiling. He was looking forward to today. Today was his fifteenth birthday. Today he and his parents would celebrate, and then that evening, when they where asleep, some other people where coming. They where private investigators Holly Short and Mulch Diggums, along with the centaur Foaly. Yes, today was going to be a good day.

Artemis hopped out of bed and got dressed for the day. Once upon a time he would have worn a tailored suit, but now he wore black pants, black sneakers, and a black and purple striped polo T-shirt. For some people this was nice, but for the young Fowl it was casual.

Artemis walked down the stairs and into the family dining room. A huge banner hung across the room with the words "Happy Birthday Arty" in bright, glittery gold letters.

His parents where seated at the head of the table and his bodyguard Butler and his sister Juliet on either side. They all stood up and started signing Happy Birthday when he walked in.

His mother ran over and embraced him. "Happy birthday, my little Arty." she crooned, rocking. His father came over and joined them. After a moment, they parted and sat down. Three packages sat on the table. "Open them." said his father.

Sitting down, Artemis complied. The first package was from Butler. Artemis lifted it. It was rather heavy for such a small package. Artemis opened, and found a .28 pistol. Artemis smiled wryly. "I suppose this is in case we decide we go in to any more wild adventures."

Butler grinned back. "Exactly."

The next package was from Juliet. It was a black T-shirt with the words "Evil Guinness" in white letters. That got a laugh out of everyone.

Artemis opened his parents' package last. Inside was a pair of passports and plane tickets.

"One is for you and the other is for Butler." Angelinea Fowl explained.

"Yes," his father added, "We thought you might like to go on a tour of the US. Those tickets will take you anywhere in the States."

Artemis looked thoughtful. His parents did not know of his trip to Chicago nearly three years previously, when the Cube had been stolen from him by the American businessman and con artist John Spiro. He wondered vaguely where Mr. Spiro was, before turning his thoughts back to the happy gathering before him.



Meanwhile, even as he thought of him, Mr. John Spiro sat in jail, fuming. "Nasty little child," he thought furiously, "Must be at least 15 by now. Probably has a girlfriend. Probably has expanded his fortune by millions. Long way to fall when I catch him. Very long indeed. I won't be in this place for much longer. When I get out of here, Master Fowl will die."

And unfortunately for Artemis, this was almost all to likely. One year ago, a goblin had turned up in Mr. Spiros cell and told him that his master would help him get his revenge on Fowl, if when they got him out, he would provide them with what his master needed most, a body. His body. He would become an avatar for one of the most deadly forces under the world. But Artemis Fowl did not know this. But Foaly did.

Artemis and Butler stood in the middle of the apple orchard, waiting. Waiting for their fairy friends to appear. They did not have to wait long. Foaly, Mulch, and Holly soon came, in a machine that Artemis had not seen yet. It was the size of a large kitchen table and had rails on all sides. Foaly stood in the front, driving, and Holly and Mulch sat in seats behind him. None of them looked very happy.

"What is it?" asked Artemis immediately.

"Oh, this?" answered Foaly, " It's my latest invention, for land travels. I can turn it invisible. I got the idea from the STAR WARS movies. Rather impressive, if I do say so."

"Not that," said Artemis impatiently, " I mean, what's wrong. You all look like something is wrong."

Holly had gotten out by now. "Happy birthday Artemis. Someone is going to kill you."

Artemis and Butler stared, incredulous. "Someone is always trying to kill him." stated Butler.

"I know that," said Holly, "But this thing might actually succeed.

"This, thing," repeated Artemis.

"Yes. It is the Devil Aion. He made a contract with John Spiro. Soon, we don't know exactly when, Aion will use John Spiro's body as an avatar."

How do you know all of this?" asked Butler bluntly.

"I put 24 hour surveillance on Mr. Spiro's cell." answered Foaly. "Just in case something happened. Here I'll show you." Foaly took out a case from the flying machine and opened it. After a few moments he had set up a computer. "Here, he said, gather around and see." He pressed the play button and they all watched the drama unfold.

Johm Spiro sat in a cell, all alone. He didn't look that healthy. His face was gaunt and waxy, and you could count his bones. Suddenly a goblin appeared. Spiro jumped and began shouting for help. The goblin said in a cool voice that was most un-reptilian and sent shivers down the watchers back.

"It's no use, human." the word human was spoken in a way that one spoke of dung on one's foot. "They can't hear you. I have been watching you. I need a body. You want vengeance. In one years time, the preparations will be ready. If you want vengeance on Artemis Fowl, then give me your body."

Spiro stared at him. "Who are you? Why do you need my body? What's wrong with that one? Is this a dream?"

The voice in the goblin laughed. "Of course it's not a dream. There is life other than that you know of on this earth. Beings of supreme intellect, unlike this goblin. That is how Fowl beat you. He used the fairies. And I need your body because goblin and fairy bodies do not last long. Human bodies work best. And I am the demon Aion. I am the supreme devil. I thrive on chaos. Using you, I can plunge the world into chaos, and grow strong enough for my own body. If you chose to decline my offer, you will die here and now."

Spiro looked around wildly for a minute before answering. "I accept."

The goblin laughed again, and disappeared.

Everyone looked at each other. "So," Butler said, "all we have to do is find out where they're preparing and wreck it. Right?"

Artemis shook his head. "Look at the date. Its a 11 months from today. What I want to know is why we're only learning of this now." He turned an inquiring gaze onto Foaly.

Foaly shook his head. "It took me until yesterday to see it properly. This is what it was when I got it." He pressed another button, and everyone leaned in once again.

Artemis watched as his father fell from he tower in the Arctic and Holly go after him. They didn't come up. Artemis waited and waited, but they didn't come. "Father! Holly!" He yelled, over and over again. But they didn't come. Butlers body suddenly came up, with a hole in his chest. Where Arno Blunt had shot him. "Butler!" he shouted, but Butler didn't answer. Then his mother walked up, gibbering. She walked right into the waters, and didn't come up. "Mother!" he yelled "Father! Holly! Butler!" No one answered. He was all alone. Alone.

Butler was back in the restaurant. He watched as Arno Blunt drew his gun. Artemis turned and Blunt pulled he trigger. Butler jumped to block it, but he was to late. Artemis crumpled to the ground. He had failed. Artemis, his principle, his meaning for life, was dead. Dead.

Holly was in the cave. Watching as Root blew up. Only it wasn't just for Root. Artemis, Butler, Juliet, Foaly, even Mulch where all there. All dying. Dead. All of them. Now Opal was sure to win. All her friends where gone. Gone.

Mulch was in a tunnel. It was caving in. He went to unhinge his jaws to tunnel out, but one of the LEP mouthrings was there. He couldn't unhinge. He was going to die. And not only him.. Butler, Artemis, Holly, and Foaly where there with him. They where watching, waiting, waiting for him to save them. But he couldn't. He was helpless. Helpless.

With a gasp they where back in reality. They looked at each other, and saw tears mingling with sweat running down each others face.

" That's why it took a year." said Foaly somberly. "Its demon magic. It shows you what you fear the most. Most of the time it changes a memory"

"Julius." gasped Holly suddenly. "I saw Julius die again. Only everyone else died with him. " Tears ran harder down her face.

Artemis surprised everyone by hugging her. "I saw the arctic incident. No one came up out of the water." he shivered, remembering the ugly scene.

Holly hugged him tight. "Don't worry." she whispered, all traces of grief gone. Now there was only hardened resolve. "No one is going to die this time. We will win."

"Yes," agreed Artemis, standing. "We will win."

Authors Note: That is the end of chapter one. Hoped you enjoyed. I didn't show Foaly's fear because he didn't look, because he knew not to look at the screen. In case I didn't make it clear, when they looked at the screen a second time, they blacked out and saw the nightmare. Also, as you will later learn, humans are part chaos, and fairies have none in them at all, so the demons survive longer by possessing a human than a fairy, because of the chaos in them. It all makes my head whirl! Goblins do have chaos, but come on, who wants to posses a goblin? They're ugly! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To explain the spelling behind Artimys's name. Ehem. I needed a way to differentiate between the two Artemis's, so I changed the spelling. **turns a happy to gaze to zelgadischimera and begins to appluad** Yay, you have the honor of submitting the FIRST review for the story! I will keep the characterization part in mind, and try not to be to OOC with anyone else. Thank you for the wonderful suggestion. And to anyone else who has read the story and not reviewed ehem I'm sorry it took so long. School started again. Sigh. It's hard keeping up straight As.

Disclaimer – To keep the lawyers from my home, I am forced to admit that I was not the genius that created Holly, Artemis Fowl, Foaly, Mulch, or other various cool characters. It was Eoin Colfer. But let me tell you now, all others are mine, and I will hunt you down with my sniper rifle if they are stolen! MWAHAAHAAHAAAHAAA!

Chapter Two – The World Only Needs ONE Artemis!

Artimys Aren Katian awoke from her nap on the front porch of a large, Victorian style house in the middle of nowhere and shrieked. Five people where looking at her. Two where humans, or at least one was, the other qualified as "giant" and the other three where most definitely not. One was a centaur. The other was an elf. And the third had to be a dwarf.

"What are an elf, dwarf, centaur, giant, and boy doing on my front porch?" She asked sitting up.

They all looked alarmed. "How do you know what we are?" asked the elf quickly.

Artimys shrugged. "I read a lot of fantasy. Now, answer my question, or please leave."

"You don't seem to alarmed." said the elf.

Artimys smiled, a cold smile. "You still haven't answered my question. "Who are you and why are you here."

At the sight of her smile, everyone but Butler and Artemis shivered. Butler because he was used to it, as it looked exactly like his charge's smile, and Artemis because it was his smile.

Holly thought that maybe having the name Artemis meant you had a cold smile, but didn't say it out loud. Instead, she answered the girls questions. "I'm Holly Short, P.I., and this is my partner, Mulch Diggums, and this centaur is Foaly, lad technician. The "giant" is a human, Butler, bodyguard to Artemis Fowl, the boy. We are here because we need you to help us save the world."

Day earlier, Fowl Manor

Artemis packed his bags, remembering what had happened. Foaly had shown them that the only way to save the world from plunging into chaos was to get a demon to help them.

"But demons thrive on chaos, so it wouldn't make sense for them to help us." pointed out Artemis.

"I know." said Foaly. "Which is why we need her." he pointed to the screen, where he had brought up the profile of a young woman. "I ran a search and found that this girl has demon blood. She doesn't know it, but it's there. Now, every human has demon blood, as demons and humans both create chaos, they're like distant cousins. She how ever, is like the daughter of a demon, her blood is more powerful than that of the cousins. So we need her."

Artemis leaned forward to examine her profile.

Name: Artimys Aren Katian

Age: 15

DOB: July 6, 1989

Hair color: dark brown with natural red highlights

Eye color: dark brown w/gold, wears contacts/glasses

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Hobbies: Actress, writer, reading, plays viola, fences, sharp shooter

Likes: Japan, books, Japanese books, candy, loud music

Dislikes: math, silence, stupid people, things that aren't sweet

School: Harmony High School

Grade: 9

Residence: 829 Oak St, Columbia, SC

Grade Point Average: 3.5 - 3.9

Beside all of this was one of Foaly's digital replicas of her. "This is what she most commonly wears, looks like, ect." he explained She had long hair that hung down to her waist in a pony tail, and was wearing a pair of combat boots, cargo pants, and a bright orange T-shirt that said "One day I will rule the world, and you will regret having laughed at this T-shirt."

"She has a nice smile." noted Artemis. Indeed the girl had a bright, cheery smile.

Artemis now prepared for the trip to America. It turned out that Artimys and her mother spent the summer in an old farm house owned by her uncle by her one of her mother's new husband that probably wouldn't last any longer than the others, so that was where they where going. His parents were surprised when Artemis came in and told them he was going tomorrow. His mother said that she thought he would leave later that week, but Artemis told them that he remembered a special event he had heard of that was the next day, so reluctantly his parents agreed to let him go.

Old Farm House Present

They all sat around an old table watching as Artimys digested what they had just told her. It had taken half the day, lunch, and four mugs of tea apiece to get through the entire story, as she would always stop them to verify facts and ask questions.

"So," she said, taking a swallow of tea, "you need me to get some rid of some demon fellow out to destroy the world."

"Yes." answered Artemis, "What do you say."

"I say," she replied, "give me a day, and then lets go kick so demon butt!" She got up calmly and collected cups and began to wash them.

Everyone stared at her, aghast. "What?" she asked them, turning.

"Well," stammered Foaly.

"What he means is," cut in Mulch, "we didn't expect for you to go so willingly.

Artimys smiled, that evil smile. "I'm bored. It will be fun."

Holly stood. "This isn't some little video game that you can start over if you loose."

Artimys turned, completely serious. "I know. But I have always found this thrill in doing dangerous, life threatening things. I'm not an adrenaline junky or anything, I just like doing active things. Besides, it is not every day you get to save the world."

There was silence. "Now," said Artimys, "Artemis, I would like to give you a makeover."

A/N: Heeheehee. The make over. Just you wait. I have so much evil in mind! Hahaahahaha! But you have to wait till I post! Mwahahahahaha! The evil an author can do!

Dreaming-Cat-369: eheheh. Yeah...spelling isn't exactly my strong point. I'm glad you liked it!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: thefowlsandthepeopledonotbelongtomebutthedemonsandartimysdo.everyoneelseisthepropertyofeioncolfer. heeheehee.

A/N: Wow, what a disclaimer, eh. About Artemis's makeover, I couldn't help it, sorry. Nothing so dramatic should be happening again, but I can't guarantee anything.

Chapter Three – In Which Artemis gets "Punked" (Or "gothed" or "emoed", whichever you prefer)

Artemis could not believe he let himself be talked into such a hair -brained scheme. Artimys was giving him a makeover, and from the pain, it was not going to be a good one. She had first blindfolded him so tight he felt like it was cutting off the circulation in his head. Then was the next ten minutes she spent yanking a foul smelling gel threw his hair to make it stick up. Then she growled and said that it looked stupid and dumped what seemed to be a bucket of water over his head. Then she called in Butler and ordered him to go put Artemis in some clothes, still blind folded. Butler hesitated, but at the girls constant insisting, he took the clothes and Artemis to the bathroom and helped him change into the clothes. Artemis had begged Butler to let him see, but the bodyguard had said, "If you see this now, you'll chicken out."

Artemis's bad feeling about this whole scenario grew worse when Butler let out a small gasp when they walked back in. "I thought we ought to match." She said simply. Artemis could feel Butler shake his head as he left the room.

"What is going on?" Artemis demanded.

Artimys laughed. "Oh, don't worry, nothing permanent. Well, one might be permanent, but only if you let it. Now give me your hand."

Artemis recognized the over powering scent of nail polish when it reached his nose. "Your painting my nails!" he cried, shocked.

"Yes, you big baby. Don't worry, I have some remover, if you want it." Artimys finished his nails and moved on to his hair, once again spreading foul smelling mess though his hair. The something cold and wet was pressed up against his ear, he flinched, not expecting it.

"Okay, this might hurt a little." She paused, "or a lot, depending on how high your pain tolerance is."

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his ear. "Did you just pierce my ear?" asked Artemis in quite disbelief.

"Yes. Don't worry, my cousin pierced my ears, and taught me how to, so you don't have to worry about."

"You pierced my ear." Artemis said again.

"Yes. Don't worry I keep that needle in alcohol, so every thing is completely sanitary. Just one more thing."

"The other ear?" asked Artemis sarcastically

"No," answered the girl cheerfully. Your eye makeup. And don't try to look at the mirror. I covered it." The blind fold was taken off and Artemis blinked at the light and at the grinning face before him.

"Now just close your eyes for me." Artemis complied and a gentle pressure was placed on his eyes. "Now open your eyes and smile." Artemis did so nervously, not knowing what to expect. There was a huge flash of light that could be labeled as a camera flash.

"What was that?" sputtered Artemis.

"That was a flash of a camera, which just took your picture, because you know what, that look so totally suits you." Answered Artimys.

"What look?"

Artimys rolled her eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be a genius or something. Try and guess. Pierced ear. Eye makeup. Gel in the hair." Artemis looked oblivious. Artimys rolled her eyes again and turned on her radio. Loud, rock music began blaring. Artimys gave a small shriek and began jumping on the bed, singing with the music. "''Warm your warmth to turn away/here it's December every day/press your lips to the sculptures/and surely you'll stay/for of sugar and ice I am made...love like winter.' Oh, my gosh! I love this song to death!"

Artemis just looked at her. She was the oddest person she had ever met. She confused him. No one had done that. And Artemis thought he knew why. She was normal. Artemis did not associate with normal people. He did not listen to rock, he listened to Mozart. He did not jump on his bed screaming that he just LOVED THIS SONG SOOOO MUCH! He had never thought he would be hanging out with normal people, so he did not bother to learn about them.

The song ended, and Artimys turned off the radio.

"Okay," she gushed, "lets go show everyone the new Artemis."



Holly, Mulch, Foaly, Butler, and an elf Artemis recognized to be Trouble Kelp starred at her. _Wait, what was Trouble Kelp doing here?_ Artimys popped her head over Artemis's shoulder.

"Do you like it?" she beamed. She herself was dressed as a punk in a plaited white skirt, a black tank top, a bow tie, black wristbands, dark red lipstick, and combat boots.

"What, what did you do to him?" spluttered Butler. Artemis had never heard Butler splutter.

"Doesn't he look wonderful?" asked the girl cheerfully, "I wish I knew how to cut his hair to the way I wanted it, but I decided not to risk it. But, I did pierce his ear. Sorry that it is star with a rhinestone. It was the only one I had. We can change it to a different one later."

Artemis was getting tired of not knowing what was going one. And he wanted to know why Commander Kelp was here. And was it just his imagination, or was Holly blushing? So he demanded answers to all of the above. "What is going on here? Why are you here, Commander? What am I dressed like!"

Holly cleared her throat "Um, there is a mirror in the down stairs bathroom that you can look at yourself in. Then I'll answer the other questions."

Artemis walked as stately as he could to the mirror. There he stopped short. This was one the first times in his entire life when he was completely shocked. She had dressed him punk. He should have known as soon as she said she wanted to dress to match and then he had seen her dressed as she was. What a fool he was.

Hair slicked back over the eyes, spiked in the back, a black suit that was worn, but looked good that way. Black shirt, black tie with Chinese dragons. Boots, black eye shadow. Pierced ear. The thing that got him the most was, he looked good.

Holly came in and whispered something in his ear. That surprised him very much.

"Trouble is here to tell me that he wants me to marry him."

A/N: So you liked the makeover, right? Right? people are quick to agree when they notice the sniper rifle. About Holly and Trouble – while reading the fourth book I thought, "Wouldn't it be cool if Holly and Trouble hooked up?" So I, being the all powerful author of this story, hooked them up. And there is nothing you can do about. Buuuuuuuuuuuuurn. the author has lived in her closet all her life and hasn't come out all that great Know what's funny? I've had this story up for about...one, two, years...I really can't remember...and got THREE reviews, two from people I know, and then I changed the summary and got FOUR reviews in about...two days!! YAY!!!

To My Lurvy Reviewers:

Dreaming-Cat-369: Eh! I always try to give shout out to my reviewers, because it seem likes the polite thing to do. They took the time to review (which a lot of people don't) so they should be acknowledged for it in some way or another!! I hoped you liked the makeover!

SpaceJunk: I have no idea why you would think that the profile sounds awfully familiar. Nope, none at all. sarcasm

RandyFan: AWW! Thank you!!

ossia: UWAH!! How did you know that I've read CC?? ARE YOU PHYSCIC!!?? I actually refer to it later. (yeah, I already have the next three chapters written, just waiting to be revised and posted. teheehee. But I've gotten so caught up in my Black Cat story I've almost forgotten about them!) Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
